Gone but not forgotten
by Love to read2001
Summary: This is my first Fanfiction so I only did a small story to see how it would turn out. This story is about NCIS: LA Monty dying and Deeks having trouble with Monty's death I hope you like it! Sadly I do not own any characters from the show but that's ok I can still dream.
1. Chapter 1

Gone but not forgotten.

This is my first Fanfiction so I only did a small story to see how it would turn out. This story is about NCIS: LA Monty dying and Deeks having trouble with Monty's death I hope you like it!  
Sadly I do not own any characters from the show but that's ok I can still dream.

It was 8:00 AM when Deeks walked in the bullpen ready for the day to begin he said good morning to Sam, Callen and Kensi and put a muffin on Kensi's desk he walked to his desk to put his bag on the floor he was getting his laptop out on his desk to start his paper work when his phone rang

Deeks.

Hey Deeks its Bates are you at work?

Ya just sat down why?

Ok I need you to came to your apartment.

Why what's wrong? That got the attention of Sam, Callen and Kensi.

Well your apartment was broken into this morning and the Nabors heard gun shots so they called the cops. When we got hear your door was open and your apartment was trashed we found Monty but he was shot and wasn't breathing! He stopped so Deeks could take in what he just said.

All of the color left Deeks face and he started to shake.

Um I…..I… will be there in a couple minutes just….just… let me tell Hetty.

Ok and I'm sorry Deeks I really am.

Ya o….ok bye. Then he hung up his phone and dropped it on his desk he didn't say a word he just stared at the wall until Sam asked what was wrong? Deeks didn't even answer he just got up and went outside ignoring Sam's question.

Sam and Callen shared a look and went after him not far behind was Kensi when they got outside they could see Deeks pacing back and forth then just punch the brick wall they ran over to him to ask him what was wrong and he just collapsed and started to cry.

Will they ever find out what was wrong? I hope you enjoy reading it! I might do more but this was just the first one so I want to see who likes it and how this went. Don't forget to leave comments good or bad. Bad comments just tell me what I need to fix and do better at.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter: 2 Gone but not forgotten.

First off I would like to thank all of you for the great comments and especially the ones that corrected my errors, I really don't mind because that just tells me that I need to work on that skill more.

Ok so this chapter is going to be longer than the first one and it will be about the team comforting Deeks, and going to his apartment to check it out to try and find out who did it and what they stole.

When Deeks started to cry that worried the team even more than before, he was just siting their crying on the ground shaking, Sam walked over and put his hand on Deeks shoulder to try and comfort him but it just startled him, so Sam took his hand off his shoulder and asked him to come inside so he could check his hand out and bandage it.

Deeks walked in the bullpen and sat on the couch still shaking from the anger and sadness that was building up inside him. Sam grabbed his hand to clean it, then wrap it. Kensi sat next to Deeks to asked him what was wrong?  
Deeks took a few deep breaths before he started to talk, his voice was shaky and sad.

"Bates just called me and said that my apartment was broken into and trashed; Monty...was…. also…..sho….shot… dead on the floor.

Deeks breathing was starting to pick up and his shaking got worse, he didn't know what to do, he loved Monty, Monty was his best friend, he was also his partner when he would go undercover for LAPD, or when they had a bad case Monty was always there to help him feel better, he didn't know what to do without him, he was lost.

Deeks was pulled away from his thoughts when Callen asked him who he thinks would do something like that?

All Deeks could say was ''I don't know. He got up and walked to Hetty's desk.

''Hetty I need to go, someone broke into my apartment, trashed it and killed Monty!

Have a seat Mr. Deeks, some tea will help.

NO! Hetty I need to go and find out who did this to Monty and beat the living hell out of them! THEN I WILL SIT DOWN AND HAVE SOME DANM TEA!

Mr. Deeks I suggest you calm down and have a seat!

The yelling got the attention of Sam, Callen and Kensi.

"Hetty I need to go NOW! At this point Deeks was pacing back and forth, his breathing was getting worse and he was shaking to the point he was starting to stutter.

''Hetty I….I….jus….just…nee….need …to…..to…go….ple…pleas!

Sam looked at Deeks and knew exactly what was wrong with him.

"Callen I think Deeks is in shock and he is starting to hyperventilate!

Sam ran over to Deeks who was now sitting with his head between his legs trying to breath.  
Sam started to talk to Deeks to calm him down, "Deeks listen to my voice okay I need you to count from ten okay? Deeks just shook his head and started to count from ten to one until his breathing slowed down enough for him to talk. He said "I need to know who did this Sam, I need to find them.

Sam looked Deeks in the eye and said, ''we will find them Deeks you hear me we will find them and put them in jail but first we need to find out what they took form your apartment and then go from their okay? Deeks just shook his head and began to drink the water that Callen had brought him.

Once he was done with the water, Callen came over and asked him if he knew who would kill Monty and what they would want from him that was so important?

Deeks really didn't know what he would have that was so important, until it hit him and he remembered that he had some top secret files from LAPD about an old case he went undercover for that no one knows about except Bates and his Ex-partner ''Arli Delacroix'' that turned on him while undercover and almost got him killed. The files are in a safe, in his closet with a lock on it.

Deeks, Are you okay? What are you thinking in that brain of yours?

Huh oh yea sorry I was thinking about someone I know that might have done this but he's in jail so I don't know how he could, so maybe he hired someone or broke out of jail.

"Deeks what's his name? Callen was getting annoyed of Deeks babbling but he also knew that it was from being upset and mad so he just let it go.

Oh yea um his name is ''Arli Delacroix'' We worked on an undercover OP for LAPD a few years ago.

Ok let's go up to ops so Nell and Eric can look him up and see if he got out of jail.

Ok so that is it for Chapter:2 I will start to write chapter:3 soon so I hope you like this chapter, it was longer than the first one so I hope you enjoyed this. Don't forget to leave comments good or bad.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi I am so sorry that I haven't written in a while I have been so busy with moving into a new house and school. I just really didn't have any time whatsoever to write.

okay so here is chapter 3 it is about Deeks grieving, and the team trying to figure out who

Arli Delacroix

is, I hope you enjoy and again I am so truly sorry for not writing sooner.

In ops

The team walk into ops, Callen say' s

" Eric, Nell look up this name Arli Delacroix and see if he got out of jail"

Eric and Nell nod their heads and start to type. Nell starts to speak first

" Ok Arli Delacroix was arrested 4 years ago for attempted murder tword a cop, interference in a criminal case, and stealing Intel on the case, he recently got out of jail on good behavior 3 weeks ago"

Sam, Kensi, and Callen all share a look of anger, then they look at Deeks who is looking at the floor. They all look at the screen and Eric starts to talk.

" Okay so the person Arli Delacroix tryed to murder is anonymous he went to the hospital under no name and didn't want LAPD to put his name in the paper work, really we don't even know if it's a he or she"

Callen and Sam share a look and then look at Deeks who is now looking at the screen. They all turn their gaze back to the screen and Eric starts to talk.

" ok so hear are the photos taken by the hospital of the victim, as you look I will tell you all the injury's. Ok so I will start from the beginning, the victim sustained a skull fracture, broken arm, 5 broken ribs, 2 cracked ribs, broken jaw, bruising all over his body, he had over 1'000 stitches on his back from what they think was a whip of some sort, and he went into a coma for 2 weeks from the skull fracture"

When Eric is done talking Sam, Callen, and Kensi look at one another they turn their head to were Deeks is and find him missing Kensi is the one to speak first.

Kensi - " I am going to find him"

Sam - " Know stop I will I want to talk to him, he won't talk to you but he will to me"

Before Kensi can say a word he is already out the door.

In the GYM

Sam walks into the GYM to find Deeks punching the bag.

Sam walks over to were Deeks is and asks him a question.

Sam - " Deeks this isn't going to help and you know it, you are just gonna hurt yourself."

When Deeks didn't answer Sam started to get worried.

Sam-" Deeks come on stop


End file.
